


The Fair Price to Pay

by J93



Series: Attack on Titan Fics: Armin x Sasha [AruSasha] [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: AruSasha Ship Week 2018 Day 6: Past/Present/Future AU or an AU of Your ChoiceDoctor Who-Time War AU: On a pivotal day in the Last Great Time War, the Time Lord known as Armin makes a decision.





	The Fair Price to Pay

THE MEDUSA CASCADE  
  
Sasha’s back was against the boulder, her eyes keeping peeled to the various tunnel entrances with her gun in hand. Armin still hadn’t returned yet. It had been an hour since he left in his TARDIS, telling her he would be quick. She smiled. Typical of him to be late. Her smile dropped when the heavy fatigue set in again and found it hard to breathe again. Her ribs hurt and her legs and arms got cramp at the same time.  
  
She dropped her guard. She didn’t care. There was no Daleks left, they had all retreated. Not from her. They thought she was dead or unimportant to whatever they were doing. Or they are saving her for the mass extermination to happen later.  
  
Whatever it was it was not important because she was going to be dead in minutes. She slumped down into the damp, dirty ground. Her eyelids were getting heavy. Her head fell to the side, to the spot where the TARDIS had once occupied.  
  
Armin, where are you? Why aren’t you here?  
  
The familiar faint sound of the Type-40 space-time capsule materializing woke her up.  
  
She perked up. The doors flung open and out Armin ran, carrying a sack of something over his shoulder. Sasha pushed herself up. For a minute she didn’t feel the pain anymore. Her friend’s arrival told her there was a chance, a chance to leave this place behind and die somewhere that didn’t already look like Hell.  
  
Armin looked tired, haggard from war. His normally clean and formal clothes were dirtied up and tattered. He lay the sack down in the middle of the cave and pulled down back, unveiling an odd piece of machinery with alien hieroglyphics covering it. With furrowed brows, Armin inspected the device closely as Sasha limped forward.  
  
“Armin!”  
  
Armin leaned back from the device and turned his head in Sasha’s direction. His face didn’t change and he only nodded. His attention went back to the device.  
  
Sasha got closer, “Armin, where have you been? I’ve been here for an hour.”  
  
“There was heavy resistance in the Omega Arsenal. I managed to get out by the skin of my teeth. I have to do this quick so please be quiet.”  
  
She pointed to the device, “What is that?”  
  
“I know you like asking questions Sasha but now is not one of those times.”  
  
“And I know that you're up to something when you avoid them. Armin! What is it and why did you bring it here?”  
  
He straightened his back again and sighed. “It’s from the Omega Arsenal.” he paused and turned away from here again. “It’s the Moment.”  
  
“No.” Sasha stumbled backward. “No! It can’t be! You would never-”  
  
“‘I would never do it unless I had no other choice’, yes I know. The truth is I have no other choice. If this war goes on any longer, regardless of who wins today, the universe will burn and nothing can stop them. But if I use the Moment, I can seal the Medusa Cascade, end the war and imprison the Time Lords and the Daleks within it. They will kill exterminate themselves into extinction and the universe will heal and never know of this terrible war.”  
  
“But they’re your people. Why are you so willing to kill them all? What about your family and friends? If you do this you will worse than any Dalek - you will be a monster!”  
  
“YES! I’m a monster! And you know what? I’m not the only one. My people have committed countless genocides before the war had even begun and this is just the tip of the ice burg for them. What do you think will happen when they win the war? Hmmm? Everything back to normal, time to put our feet up and have a cup of tea and business as usual as intergalactic ticket inspectors? No. Not for those who have developed a taste for bloodshed and battle. They will just take their armies and send them throughout time and space.”  
  
Sasha speechless. Here was this man, rational and articulate and smarter than any person she ever knew in her class, a man who she considered to have all the answers and solutions. A man who, she won’t admit aloud, had stolen both her hearts, now make an argument for genocide and not be wrong in his reasoning. She wished he could come up with a better solution but she couldn’t recognize this man anymore.  
  
She fell and now she hoped this time she would never wake up.


End file.
